Pulse-modulated micro-displays (PMMs) require pulse modulation over time to generate gray levels because they are essentially on/off devices. The basic drive algorithms used to drive pulse-modulated micro-displays involve breaking source images into binary weighted bit planes and then displaying each bit plane one at a time within a source frame. The observer's eyes integrate the result into a gray level and/or color. For some applications, pulse-modulated micro-displays are used in series, e.g., for enhancing contrast. This can result in visual discontinuities or noticeable artifacts when using the basic binary weighted bit plane drive algorithms.